undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale Rho
__NOEDITSECTION__ Alphasaith Alphasaith |date = |website = DeviantArt (Story) DeviantArt Group FANDOM (Story) Tumblr Tumblr (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = Written Story |status = Book Progress |creator = Alphasaith |writer = Alphasaith |artist = Alphasaith |programmer = Alphasaith |spriter = Alphasaith}} Undertale Rho is a series of science fantasy novels written by American indie author Ioannis Argyris. The novels span an exorbitant amount of time, covering the lives of multiple characters. The most notable character covered is Frisk Anecros Anendotos, a descendant of one of the leaders responsible for sealing a species known collectively as the Monsters into a mountain called Mount Ebott. The first published series, Underearth, covers the events of Frisk releasing the Monsters from their subterranean prison. Characters Undertale Characters The Monster Kid The Monster Kid is a Monster Frisk first sees in Chapter 11 of A Whole New World. The Monster Kid is then seen throughout the duration of Part 3. At the end of Part 3, it is blatantly revealed that Frisk finds the Monster Kid annoying, though still moves to save him when he trips over a bridge. Alphys Aleulum Alphys Aleulum is a Kerasaurus that lives at the base of Mount Hot. She is the Dreemurr Royal Scientist and watches over the Outskirts to detect any insurrection and warn the capital before it gains too much power. She assists Frisk progress through Mount Hot in Part 4 of A Whole New World. Asgore Dreemurr Asgore Dreemurr is a Capra-Bovarian that lives in Elysium within the Underground. He is the king of all Monsters and serves as one of the main antagonists in A Whole New World. He is seen referring to the Barrier as "Cerberus" and the Underground as "Hades". Asriel Dreemurr Asriel Dreemurr was a Capra-Bovarian that was the Crown Prince of the Underground before being killed by the townspeople of Ochyro. Flowey the Flower Flowey the Flower is a sentient Greek Buttercup that lives in the Underground. He is stylized as being incredibly insane and is said by Ioannis to only feel joy when killing. He is also one of the four who has possessed the ability to RESET. Frisk Anecros Anendotos Frisk Anecros Anendotos is a Human that has fallen into the Underground, and is the only character so far in Undertale Rho. He is an extremely DETERMINED individual who will see any goal he sets to the end, no matter what gets in his way. He is a twelve-year-old boy who is eluded to be much older than he appears. He has an older brother and a younger sister, both of which he hadn't seen in years when he fell into the Underground. He is also one of the four who has possessed the ability to RESET. Heats Flamesman Hots Fireguy is a Monster first found half-way up Mount Hot in Chapter 26 of A Whole New World. Warmth Blazedude is upset when Frisk says that he remembered Fiery Flarebro's name in Chapter 30 of the same book. Mettaton Mettaton is an Air Elemental that has possessed a robotic body built by Dr. Alphys Aleulum. He serves as the main antagonist for Part 4 of A Whole New World. It has been noted by Ioannis that, while the physical body Mettaton possesses is male, the Air Elemental itself is female. Napstablook Napstablook is an Air Elemental that lives in the Quiet Village of the Waterfall Caves. He is the last remaining member of the Blook-Ton family that still lives on the family's farm. In his free-time, Napstablook makes and mixes music and posts his creations on the Undernet. Pål Alvarsson The Nice-Cream Vender found in Chapters 8, 16, and 30 of A Whole New World, who's name is revealed to be Pål Alvarsson by Ioannis, is a young, hopeful entrepreneur within the Outskirts of the Underground. Within A Whole New World, his attempted business failed horribly due to having no customers. Because of this, he is shown to be depressed by Chapter 30 of A Whole New World. Papyrus Gaster Papyrus Gaster is one of the two Asterians seen in A Whole New World. He is one of the sentries stationed in Snowdin Heights, and is the younger brother of Sans Gaster. He is rather naive and quick to trust, showing great levels of KINDNESS and PATIENCE. On the surface, he shows great annoyance to Sans's jokes, but it is implied that, deep down, he secretly enjoys them. Sans Gaster Sans Gaster is one of the two Asterians seen in A Whole New World. He is one of the sentries stationed in Snowdin Heights, and is the oldest of the Gaster brothers. He is quite intelligent and well versed in the ways of science, and enjoys puns and practical jokes. It is shown in A Whole New World that he has some sort of special power that temporarily allows him to set aside a section of reality and teleport around the Underground. Nobody seems to notice this, or if they do, they don't seem too worried about it. His brother Papyrus refers to him as lazy, but Sans himself says that nothing could be further from the truth in Chapter 13 of A Whole New World. Toriel Dreemurr Toriel Dreemurr is a Capra-Bovarian that lives within the Citadel. She is a kind, motherly figure that watches over Frisk while he is in the Citadel. At the end of Part 1, she attempts to prevent Frisk from leaving, but reluctantly gives in and lets him go. Undyne Alcaeus Undyne Alcaeus is a Diesian that lives in the Quiet Village of the Waterfall Caves. She is the head of the Dreemurr Royal Guard, and actively guards the entirety of Waterfall Caves. She serves as the main antagonist for Part 3 of A Whole New World. Added Characters Albert Ackermann Albert Ackermann is one of the six Humans whose SOULs were captured by the Monsters. He is in Chapters 39 & 40 of A Whole New World and is the Human who possessed the PERSEVERANCE TRAIT dominated SOUL. Aliza Chara Anendotos Aliza Chara Anendotos is a Human female who is mentioned in the Epilogue of A Whole New World to be the sister of Frisk and William. Artemis Hemlock Artemis Hemlock is a Human female who lives in Athens, the same city as Frisk. She is mentioned in the Epilogue of A Whole New World. Eumelia Ypomona Eumelia Ypomona is one of the six Humans whose SOULs were captured by the Monsters. She is in Chapters 39 & 40 of A Whole New World and is the Human who possesses the PATIENCE TRAIT dominated SOUL. Heron Gennaiotata Heron Gennaiotata is one of the six Humans whose SOULs were captured by the Monsters. He is in Chapters 39 & 40 of A Whole New World and is the Human who possesses the BRAVERY TRAIT dominated SOUL. The Mad Man The Mad Man is a Human serial killer mentioned in the Epilogue of A Whole New World to have murdered hundreds in the homeless shelters of Athens and burning them all to the ground, forcing the homeless onto the streets. John Acker John Acker is one of the six Humans whose SOULs were captured by the Monsters. He is in Chapters 39 & 40 of A Whole New World and is the Human who possesses the JUSTICE TRAIT dominated SOUL. Kallisto Kardia Kallisto Kardia is one of the six Humans whose SOULs were captured by the Monsters. She is in Chapters 39 & 40 of A Whole New World and is the Human who possesses the KINDNESS TRAIT dominated SOUL. Lysandra Akeraiotata Lysandra Akeraiotata is one of the six Humans whose SOULs were captured by the Monsters. She is in Chapters 39 & 40 of A Whole New World and is the Human who possesses the INTEGRITY TRAIT dominated SOUL. William Jones Anendotos William Jones Anendotos is a Human male who is mentioned throughout the book A Whole New World as an italicized him or some other italicized male pronoun. He is finally introduced in the Epilogue of the same book as a serial thief, mugger, kidnapper, and murder rapist. He is revealed to be the brother of Frisk a few paragraphs before Frisk murders him. He was originally inspired off of Frisky from Under(her)tail. Story |-|Underearth= Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After the long war, the Humans were victorious. They sealed the Monsters inside a mountain with a Magic Spell. Years down the line, the mountain was deemed unsafe by officials from many going to the mountain, and never returning. The mountain, named Mount Ebott by ancients that dwell in the area, was nicknamed Suicide Mountain for that very fact. Frisk, a poor young boy, was a Human ancient that one day found himself falling down a hole within the Mountain, entering the world below. Will he survive the fall? Will he return to the surface, to his home, to his friends? Find out in Underearth. * Preview ---- * Prologue Part 1 - The Citadel * Chapter 1 - Fallen Down * Chapter 2 - The Ruins of the City of Home * Chapter 3 - Hostile Ruins * Chapter 4 - Haunted Ruins * Chapter 5 - Home * Chapter 6 - Heartache Part 2 - Snowdin Heights * Chapter 7 - Punny Guy * Chapter 8 - Snowdin Forest * Chapter 9 - Impasta * Chapter 10 - I See Cliffs * Chapter 11 - Snowdin Town * Chapter 12 - Bonetrousle * Chapter 13 - Tabular Part 3 - Waterfall Caves * Chapter 14 - That Feeling of Dread * Chapter 15 - Waterfall Caves * Chapter 16 - Voices of the Past * Chapter 17 - SURPRISE!!! * Chapter 18 - Trash * Chapter 19 - Quiet Village * Chapter 20 - Quiet Water * Chapter 21 - The Spear of Justice Part 4 - Mount Hot * Chapter 22 - So Hot * Chapter 23 - Quiz Show * Chapter 24 - The Hotlands * Chapter 25 - Cooking with a Killer Robot * Chapter 26 - Mount Hot * Chapter 27 - Explosive Entertainment * Chapter 28 - Summit * Chapter 29 - Spider Dance * Chapter 30 - Oh My Love * Chapter 31 - A Date with Death * Chapter 32 - MTT Resort * Chapter 33 - Helios Station * Chapter 34 - Death by Glamour Part 5 - Elysium * Chapter 35 - The City of New Home * Chapter 36 - The Judgement Hall * Chapter 37 - The King of the Monsters Part 6 - Finale * Chapter 38 - Bergentrückung * Chapter 39 - Your Best Nightmare * Chapter 40 - Finale ---- * Epilogue - Book 2= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Book 3= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Book 4= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Book 5= __NOEDITSECTION__ }} Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Written story Category:Space Category:The Rho Exclusion Zone